The Cafe!
by KingdomHikari13
Summary: InuYasha, Naruto, and Kingdom Hearts together! In a cafe! Will they kill each other... I don't know... Read it! Chapter eight up! Rated T for drinking!
1. Chapter 1

Ami: Wee! I'm evil!... Bored! Read and Review!

"Sesshomaru, would you please stop messing with the radio?" Kagome asked while taping her fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. It would have been better to take public transportation, she realized, but that was too risky. Even though Sesshomaru was much more composed than his brother it was best not to press with too much too soon.

Sesshomaru obediently stopped touching the dials; however, he cast a death glare at Kagome. How dare she tell him what to do? Yet, he did nothing more and turned his attention to the cars ahead. He was on unfamiliar grounds and it is always best not to kill one's guide in a situation such as his.

The station it was on was now playing some song in western tongue. In the three months he'd been living in this era, and in what he gathered from the foreign merchants of his own time, Sesshomaru was quickly catching onto the now international language known as English. With what he was able to work with he caught the gist of the song. Soon there after decided he didn't like it.

It was about a man who missed a woman and felt guilty for never showing his feelings -or something like that- and now that he was intoxicated he wanted to cry. _'Foolish human,'_ He scoffed then shifted uncomfortably in the clothes Kagome had forced him to wear. Apparently his usual detailed layers and armor would not due in this time.

Sesshomaru sighed and gazed out the window at the crowded streets of down-town Tokyo. Why had he given into curiosity and followed the infernal girl beside him down that bloody well?

---Flash Back---

_Kagome, after yet another fight with Inuyasha, jumped down the old bone-eater's well and disappeared in a flash of green light. She was unaware that she was being watched by a very intrigued Youkai lord._

_Said demon found it odd that he no longer felt her presence he quickly followed after, unprepared and unafraid of the consequences. With that he landed himself hundreds of years into the future and beside a very surprised miko who had just started to climb out. She fell back down out of shock at his sudden appearance. "Sess- Sesshomaru!?" She yelled in surprise_

_After they exited the well he had forced her to explain what had happened. This was done only after his many promises not to kill, harm, or harass her. Then something rare happened. An earthquake shook the ground causing the centuries old well to crumble and cave in on itself. It was an odd and crule twist of fate. Sesshomaru stomped his foot in a very childish manner -that was much out of his caracter he later decided. He calmed hisself before turning to the speachless female beside him and informed her that until further notice he would be staying with her. Needless to say there was no refusal._

(Meanwhile)

Back in the feudal era Inuyasha scratched his head in bewilderment. "Where the hell did all these rocks come from?"

---End o' Flashback---

So here he was trapped in this odd time with a human girl of eighteen as his only companion. To add to it, she was still some what afraid of him. That was an up-side as he saw it though. "So where are we going again?" Sesshomaru ventured to ask after a while.

"My friend Hojo has invited me to his birthday party. I probably shouldn't drag you along but to be honest I'd feel safer." Kagome told him.

"You say he is your friend, Yet you feel you need protection from him?" Sesshomaru figured he would never understand humans.

"Well the thing is, Hojo really likes me but I don't return the affection like that. I thought that if he saw me with you... maybe he wouldn't hit on me." She confessed.

"You want me to pretend to be your mate?" The thought disturbed him a little.

"Well, boyfriend would be the more appropriate term. You don't have to if you don't want!" She was quick to add the last part.

Sesshomaru sighed, "I'll concede to it I suppose." He replied with a shrug.

Kagome smiled as she pulled into the place the invitation had directed her to go and suppressed a giggle,_'I wonder what Inuyasha would think if he found out about this?'_ she thought in amusement.

Sesshomaru looked up at the florescent words on the building and tried to guess their meaning. _'Karaoke cafe and bar?'_

---Scene Change---

Sasuke watched from a distance as he saw his brother walk into a local bar. To his luck it was also a Karaoke cafe meaning he would be able to get in with out trouble. Tonight would be the night he got revenge he decided determinedly as he crossed the street and entered the building.

"Sasuke just went into a bar!" Sakura exclaimed from her hiding spot beside Naruto.

"Chill out Sakura, its not just a bar." Naruto pointed out while rubbing his ear from where his friend had yelled into it. "Besides it's not like they'd sell sake to a minor in a place like that anyway."

"It looked like he was following someone." A soft voice said coming from behind them. The two froze, fearing that they'd been busted, before slowly turning to see who its owner was.

"Hinata, what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned in astonishment.

The girl blushed, "Well, I saw you two sneak off a little after Sasuke left... so I thought I'd follow too... just to make sure nothing was wrong."

"Oh." Came the unison relif filled reply. "So I guess we should go in too. We didn't come all this way for nothing!" Sakura declared leading the others to the building.

---

A certain silver-haired man put down the book he'd been_ "reading"_ and watched as the three entered into the cafe. _'They'll never make it as ninjas if they didn't even notice me here.'_ He though.

Kakashi sighed and tucked his book into his vest, "I had better make sure they don't get into trouble." He said to himself as he crossed the street as well.

---Scene Change---

Axel took another bite of the pizza he'd been nibbling at for the last five minutes and shook his head disapprovingly at the screen. Roxas, thinking the action was directed at what he'd just said, kicked his friend in the leg. "I was only saying," He started defensively.

Axel turned to him and raised an eye brow. "Oh, sorry I wasn't even listening." He gave his attention back to the television but he continued to voice his train of thought. "You know," He jerked his thumb to the T.V, "the people on that world must be really stupid."

"Why do you say that?" Roxas asked while reaching for another slice of luke-warm pizza.

"The commercial that was just on said, 'If your pet smells that's their way of telling you they're unclean. Duh! I'm guessing the audience doesn't know this or something." Axel gave a disgusted snort.

"Maybe that's how they get people. The audience might be fairly intelligent but they buy the product out of sympathy because the commercial is so stupid." Roxas suggested.

"Dude that hardly makes sense! I doubt that's the case," Axel replied.

"Hey look its Demyx!" Roxas said, suddenly getting distracted. He pointed and laughed at the screen. Some guy with a mullet was currently yelling "what's up" in an elongated fashion.

"Who's me?" Demyx asked over-hearing and poking his head into the room. "Hey, pizza!" He was soon sidetracted by the box of greasy goodness that was infront of his friends. Demyx plopped down on the floor before Axel and Roxas and helped himself to a slice.

"Hey Demyx, do you know where these channels are from? What world I mean." Axel asked. He'd been wanting to know ever since he and Roxas discovered that they now had an extincive amount of foreign shows.

"Turn it to a music station and I should be able to tell you." He answered. Everyone knew Demyx had an obsession for all types of music so his request came as no surprise.

Roxas scrolled threw the stations till he found a band playing. The word Fuse was in the upper corner and some man in black was yelling about a Miss. Murder woman. "Catchy beat," Roxas complemented as the people preformed on.

"Earth. That's were these channels are from." Demyx said knowingly.

"It's weird how you knew that just by the music." Axel stated.

Demyx shrugged and continued to tap his foot to the refrain. "I wonder why he is warring make-up. Think I should put on make-up too when I perform?"

"No!" Roxas and Axel answered in unison. "Dude, not having on makeup is one of the only things distinguishing your gender." Roxas said jokingly.

"Meaning you don't need to make it worse on yourself. No make up. Ever. Got it memorized?" Axel asked.

Demyx rolled his eyes and quickly changed the subject. "If these are from earth we should find a more diverse channel. I hear Earth is one of the biggest and most complex of the worlds!" He then grabbed the remote and turned it to a station called IMF (the international music feed). "This is one of my favorite channels."

"How long have we had these stations then?" Axel asked.

"About a month. Saix is the one who intercepted the signals." Demyx answered simply.

After about and hour and a half, Roxas and Axel were beginning to see what their friend meant. This place had vast divisions of lands called countries, each almost passing for a world of its own, and a lot of diffrent languages. It was still a hard thing to grasp but then again their teacher was a music station.

"You know what we should do?" Axel asked suddenly.

The others turned and waited for him to continue. "We should pay this would a visit. It certainly looks interesting." He said.

"I don't know. Where would we start? You saw how big it was. Besides, Roxas' alter ego is still causing trouble for the Organization, now's not the best time for a vacation." Demyx said doubtfuly.

"Eh, screw the organization. At any rate, let's go to that Australia place. It looked relatively small and off by itsself." Axel replied.

"Nah, still too big," Roxas said. He then rewound the screen back to a map of the world. "How about here?" He asked pointing to a small looking island.

"What was that one called again?" Axel pondered out loud.

"Japan." Demyx answered.

"So how about it?" Axel asked though he was already up and had a dark portal opened.

Roxas stood and turned to Demyx who was reluctantly getting up as well. "I guess it's settled then."

-----

Sora stared at an apparently magic mirror. They were in the basement of Disney Castle where a vast collection of miscelaneous items were to be found. "So you can show me anything I need?" He asked it.

"I can tell you whatever you would care to know." Came the monotone answer from the face that stared back at him.

"Ask it were the organization members are!" Donald suggested while pushing Goofy out of the way to get a better view.

"Yeah that's a good idea!" Sora agreed. He looked back at the mirror. "Could you tell me were the members of Organization XIII are?"

"One is in Beast's Castle, another in the Land of Dragons, three have traveled to a distant and unconnected world called Earth, and the remaining members are in a World that Never Was." The mirror answered.

Sora was silent for a moment, slightly confused. Then he said, "Well I'm sure Beast and Belle can take care of themselves, the same I think can go for Mulan." He paused to think for a bit again. "I guess that leaves that Earth place then."

"Earth is the nexus of the universe. It is a mixture of many dimensions most of which have even created half of the worlds you have previously visited."

Sora rubbed his head, "Huh?"

"An example would be Neverland. It is a place recreated, though differently, from a place on Earth called London, Great Brittan. To complicate it more, Neverland is a past version of London. Another example would be Beast's Castle. It is, or would be located, in a past France; a place also obviously located on Earth."

"Garsh, this is sure makin' my head hurt." Goofy said.

"Yeah, but if the organization is in a place as complicated as that then it can't be good." Sora reasoned. "How could I get there?" He asked the mirror.

"Look behind you." With that a portal opened on the wall behind them. "But Sora, you must enter alone, least your companions end up like this." With that the mirror showed a picture of a normal dog and a rubber duck. "The elements that make up this world have diffrent laws of nature that would cause the effect." It said in result to the looks they gave in responce to the images.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Donald quaked.

"Sorry guys, looks like this is a task for me alone." Sora said, though he hesitated at the portal.

"Ah, I'm sure ya'll do fine Sora." Goofy said trying to reassure him.

Sora nodded and stepped through.

Ami: Weee! I'm eatting cheese! Yummy!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ami: I made this one... But I'm done with Chapter Four... I'm sleepy...**_

**Chapter Two!**

The noise inside the place was almost as unbearable as the smell to Sesshomaru and his acute senses. He stepped closer to Kagome -the only familiar thing to him- as she waved to a male as he approached them.

"Hi Kagome, glade you could make it." The boy said in greeting. "And who is this?" He asked turning to Sesshomaru.

"This is my boyfriend, Sesshomaru." She told him.

The look of disappointment was clear on his face. Quickly he forced a smile, "Well, nice to meet you. I must say, you're one lucky man." He extended his hand in greeting, "I'm Hojo."

Sesshomaru didn't shake his hand, knowing his claws would seem just a bit conspicuous. Instead he bowed his head slightly and said, "A pleasure meeting you." _'Not really!'_ He added to himself. Still at least he had more dignity than to be rude and say so out loud.

"So how old are you? Well, out of your teens if I'm correct."

How true that was! Luckily Kagome had given him a fitting and non-overwhelming age to use in such a situation. "I'm twenty-three." Sesshomaru answered.

"Ah. Old enough to drink then! I'm sure Kagome will be driving back then, huh?" He gave a goofy smile.

"This is true but I assure you it will not be because I've impaired myself with liquor." Sesshomaru said slightly offended. Besides if this place was anything like the taverns of his time the brew would hardly affect him.

"I didn't mean anything by it" Hojo said apologetically scratching the back of his head uncomforably.

Kagome quickly broke the awkward situation by interjecting, "Oh, I almost forgot!" With that she dug into her purse and pulled out a card and handed it to Hojo. "Happy birthday!"

Hojo took it with a thanks and then led the two towards the two booths where he and the rest of his friends were seated. _'This is going to be a long day.'_ Sesshomaru thought while resisting the urge to cover his ears as a squeaky girl on stage belted out some silly love song.

---Scene Change---

Itachi ordered another drink and downed it. Even though he was slowly getting drunk he still aware that he was being watched. Looking in the glass from the man beside him, he was able to see the reflection his stalker a bit. He recognized him almost intently and let out a quiet sigh, _'Well, hello little brother.'_ he thought dryly.

"Like what I'm having, or did you space out?" The man beside him spoke suddenly. "You've been staring at my drink for a good minute now."

Itachi looked up to see that the owner of the glass was none other than Orochimaru. "Sorry about that; I was lost in my thoughts for a second." He said stiffly. _'Why is he here?'_

"You're still able to think?" Orochimaru asked with a smirk.

Itachi let out a humorless chuckel, "Yes. I happen to hold my liquor very well, thank you."

"Not that it will mater at the rate you've been going." A woman on the other side of Itachi stated.

"I concur." Orochimaru stated. He looked over at the woman and realized who it was. "Anko Mitarashi. Fancy meeting you here." He said with a mock bow of the head.

"Not now ,Orochimaru. I'm not in the mood.." Anko said tiredly before taking another drink.

"Nah, no worries. I'm taking a vacation as it is." Orochimaru stated. "Truce for now?"

"Truce." Anko agreed.

Itachi sighed in boredom as the two continued to talk across him. He stole a quick glance at Orochimaru's glass again and saw that Sasuke was gone.

-----

"So Sasuke, what are ya doing here?" Naruto asked while tapping the other boy on the shoulder.

Startled, Sasuke tore his eyes away from his brother to glare at the want-to-be-ninja. "What are you doing here? Following me, I assume."

"We just wanted to make sure everything was alright." Sakura explained coming up beside Naruto.

Sasuke sighed. "You even brought Kakashi-sensei along?" He asked after spotting the man at a back table 'reading'

"Huh? I didn't know he followed us!" Naruto said looking around for him.

"Some ninjas you guys are." Sasuke replied sarcastically.

Kakashi looked up at them and motioned for the four to join him. Once they got to his table he said, "So what will you have? Since we're all playing hooky I guess I'll pay. I will also see to it that Hinata here doesn't get in too much trouble."

"Kakashi-sensei you're the best!" Naruto exclaimed while sitting down at the table beside him. Not seeing anything strange in his teacher's proclamation.

_'Well this is a little too convenient..'_ Sasuke thought skeptically but he joined the others at the table. Sakura and Hinata seemed to share his thoughts because they were giving Kakashi questioning looks.

"I'm just being nice today." He said in answer to their unasked questions. "Just don't order too expensive, I don't have that much on me."

---Scene Change---

Diz gazed at his monitors disapprovingly. "Well this does not bode well." He said out loud.

"What doesn't?" Riku asked while coming up behind him.

"It seems Sora and three of the organization members have traveled to a very complex world. However, this world's very oddity keeps it stable. In other words their presence shouldn't be that damaging if we act quickly. Will you be willing to go?" He looked over at Riku who nodded. "Good, you're task is simple. Have them leave." Diz stated.

------

"Hey we look kind of different don't we?" Demyx asked while examining himself.

"Yeah, a bit." Roxas said absently, focusing more on their surroundings rather than the odd quality their forms had suddenly taken. Besides diffrent worlds had been known to alter one's apperence from time to time. "What now?" He asked refering to what they were going to do now that their destonation had been reached.

"What else? We explore." Axel answered. They walked around the crowded sidewalks for some period of time; all the while getting odd looks from passers-by due to their matching apparel. Most people though seemed content to just happily ignore them. What didn't walk down the Tokyo streets anymore?

"I don't know about you guys but I'm starting to feel a little claustrophobic. Not only that, have you noticed how much our cloths stand out? I feel like blending in right now." Demyx said after a while. "This world just seems to uneventful and it's making me uneasy."

"Not to brag but I'm getting nothing but good looks from the local babes. I guess we can find you losers something else to wear if you feel you need it." Axel said.

"Hey look, that place sales clothes." Roxas said pointing to a local department store with apparel lining the windows.

Once inside the place it wasn't long before Roxas and Demyx found some stuff they liked. Roxas picked out some black jeans and a white shirt with a single red strip going down from the right shoulder. Demyx found himself some baggy, but not saggy, blue jeans and a green tank-top.

After locating the thing called a dressing room, they found the clothing fit. The only problem occurred when they went to pay for the items. "What is this?" The cashier asked while looking at the munny Axel had put before him.

"It's to pay for the stuff. What else?"

"I'm sorry, we don't accept this type of currency here." The man replied.

"Well what are we supposed to do about it?" Demyx asked.

"Put the stuff back of course." The man answered, a little annoyed.

"Better yet," And with that Axel opened a dark portal and stepped through.

"I'm going to feel bad for stealing this," Roxas said once they on the sidewalk again. He and Demyx had changed while in the dark corridor. "So where now?"

"Oh, look there!" Demyx yelled pointing to a building. "Its one of those Karaoke places! You know, we saw one on that one show." He bagan walking to it with out even waiting for his friends to follow.

Roxas sighed, "We've nothing better to do right now."

-----

"Wow. This is going to be hard." Sora said dejectedly as he gazed into the large crowds of people. _'I don't think any of the worlds had this many people in one place.'_ He thought giving a slight pout. It now was very clear that he was uncomfortable in crowds larger than ten people. Sora sighed, "Did that portal even put me remotely close to the organization people?" He wondered out loud standing on a corrner as people walked past him.

"Well, mine fortunately put me near you." A voice said from behind him.

Sora turned to find a cloaked and hooded figure standing there. "Hey! You're one of the people I'm looking for!" He said in accusation.

"No. I wear this for disclosed reasons but we're on the same side I assure you. Follow me, I know were to find those whom we seek." He said.

"Who are you?" Sora asked doubt filling his words and he took a step back, preparing himself.

"Not important." The person then walked off, leaving a confused Sora no choice but to follow.

---Back with Sesshy---

Sesshomaru sat bored, sipping at the drink that was slowly starting to impair him. The sake of this era was admit ably more potent, he decided, than that from his time. Kagome sat deep in pointless conversation with her friends as he sat there putting up with everything. _'A few more of these drinks and maybe that singer will sound good.'_ He thought to himself sardonicly. It was all he could do to amuse himself.

Sesshomaru sat strait up suddenly, there was another demon present and another was coming with in close range of the building. Why hadn't he noticed this earlier he wondered. Scanning the room he found the demon that was already there, a small boy towards the back. He and the group he was sitting with had an unusual distinction in their auras, Sesshomaru noticed. Actually, now that he was looking for it, he found three other people with the same peculiarity.

_'Interesting.'_ Sesshomaru thought, _'I shall have to make it a point to talk to them at some time or other.'_ He decided finishing off the rest of his drink. At least now he had something to do. Looking over to the three he had found off by themselves he decided they would be the ones he talked to because dealing with children was not his thing, Rin was an exception. _'I wonder how she is doing?'_ He thought with regret. Strangely it made him a little sad to think that in the time he was now she was dead.

----Scene Change----

"So af'er the guy was. Was... on the ground bleedin' from ever' place 'magin'ble, he still didn't give up! I-"

"You should 'ave just killed 'im to begin with." Orochimaru interrupted Anko.

"You're missin' te point. It's not that." She replied, though really there was no point in her alcohol induced rambling. Orochimaru was proving to be a total light weight and Itachi had them both beat but didn't really show it due to being once again lost in thought.

Orochimaru stuck his tongue out at Anko and turned around in his stool to face out to the rest of the place. "Hey, look! It'ss that there Sasuke!" Yes, the alcohol was definitely working hardest on him.

_'Lucky for everyone Orochimaru is a happy drunk.'_ Itachi thought with a chuckle. "You're just now noticing him?"

Anko turned and followed his gaze, but with Sasuke being just another student in her eyes, she went back to her drink not seeing any importance.

"Yesh." Orochimaru answered Itachi's earlier question. "Them 'er strong for kids." He said. As an after thought he corrected his self, "They."

"They? Are you seeing double already?" Itachi asked while turning around also.

"No. I's meanin' 'im and 'is friends."

"How many shots 'ave you had Oro?" Anko asked.

Orochimaru paused. "I'm pretty sure only nine." He said very slowly so as not to slur.

"Wow, you said that with out slurring!" Itachi observed.

Orochimaru smiled and gave a thumbs-up before he was distracted by the group at the far table again. "Hey, look! Kakchi is with 'em! I 'aven't seen 'im, 'im in a while. " Orochimaru waved energetically to him.

------

"Well I'm guessing he's had one to many" Kakashi whispered under his breath as he waved to someone at the bar .

Sasuke, hearing him, turned to see whom he was referring to. Once he saw who it was he sunk down into his seat, that man still freaked him out.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Sakura asked from beside him. He simply nodded in answer.

----Scene Change----

Axel grabbed an open booth and sat down. No way was he going to make a fool of his self by following Demyx up to the front to get in line to sing. Roxas seemed to share his thoughts and he sat down across from him and watched as the self proclaimed rock star went to perform. "Well, this should prove interesting." Axel said although he sounded completely bored.

"I wonder what he'll sing?" Roxas pondered out loud.

"He seems well acquainted with stuff from this world so I assume it will be something local." Axel answered not really caring either way.

----

"Where are we going?" Sora asked while trying to keep up with the guy in front of him.

"Here." His guide said, opening a door and motioning Sora inside. The setting sun was a sharp contrast to the fluorescent interior of the place. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust causing him to blink a few times before he took a good look around. Quickly he spotted the all too familiar cloak of one of the organization members.

Before he could take a step towards him, his guide put a firm hand on his shoulder. "Not yet." He said. The two of them instead took a table one away from their targets, a group of kids about their age was between them.

"Who are you? C'mon, just give me a name." Sora tried again not seeing anything else to do for the time being. All he got though was a stern shake of the head. Losing patience, Sora simply reached over and pushed back the hoodie."Riku!?" He exclaimed in disbelieve.

Riku looked confused and began dieing for a mirror. Could it be he had regained his true appearance? How else would Sora know it was him? "You recognize me?" He asked finally, unable to think of anything else to say.

Sora nodded still dumbfounded. "W-why didn't you want me to know it was you?"

"It's, complicated." Riku answered lamely and shrugged his shoulders.

_**Ami: You know I type Arthor notes after every Chapter... So tell me what you think! I'll write more! I'm already done with Chapter Five! But I need REVIEWS!! It's a bit dull right now though..**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Ami: Oh my gosh! You peolpe make me so very happy! I got a lot of favs for this story! It was just a test, but you guys and girls love it! You make me smile! Thank you for Reviewing... I made Itachi funny in later Chapters, poor Sasuke!**_

Chapter Three

"Hey Kagome, you should go sing!" Hojo said suddenly.

Sesshomaru smirked as the girl went red at the suggestion. "No, I think I'll pass." Kagome replied nervously. To that she got a chorus of awws and why nots from the group gathered.

"Come on. You have a lovely singing voice." Hojo pressed.

Sesshomaru was now slightly more glad of his decision to come along. He was also glad to be playing the part of her boyfriend. This was because with that title he would have more persuasive powers over her. He could easily use that to his advantage. "Come on ,darling. Sing us a song." He said smoothly with an evil smile gracing his lips.

Kagome would have strangled him had she not realized it would do not good. Not to mention how weird it would look for a girl to suddenly try and kill her '_date'_. She gulped hard before replying, "I- I don't know,"

"Oh, you know you want to." Both Hojo and Sesshomaru said. They glanced at each other quickly, finding it weird that they said it at the same time.

_'What is up with Sesshomaru? Why is he trying to get me to make a fool of myself? Never mind that's a stupid question.'_ She mentally rolled her eyes. _'Well two can play at this game, demon.'_ Kagome forced a smile, "Alright _'honey'_. I'll go if you go, too."

Sesshomaru stiffened slightly but thinking quickly he slipped an arm around her, "Fine, but you first." He said with an easy smile.

Kagome's heart sank. That was not the reaction she intended. "Do you promise to sing too?"

"Sure." Sesshomaru said. Ah, the confidence that comes from knowing you can kill almost everyone in the room with you. Sesshomaru was sure of his vocal cords and besides, what was this in comparison to seeing Higurashi embarrass herself?

Kagome nearly lost it. She hated getting up in front of people; much less to sing! "Okay but why don't we wait till a few more people go?" Kagome asked. Maybe it wouldn't look that weird if she tired to strangle her _'boyfriend.'_

Hojo and the others consented and they all turned their eyes to the stage as a young boy cleared his throat for everyone's attention.

----Scene Change----

Sakura couldn't help but notice that two guys, from the tables on either side of her own group's, were wearing the same exact thing. _'I wonder if they meant to do that?'_ She thought to herself while trying not to stair. She soon brought her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"Sensei? Who was that man you were waving at?" Naruto asked.

"An old acquaintance." Kakashi answered. "His name is Orochimaru."

"Um, he's coming over here." Hinata reported softly scooting closer to Naruto.

Sasuke nearly slammed his head into the table. However he restrained himself, an action like that wasn't something he was prone to do and he didn't feel like shattering his composed image. _'Perhaps he will not stick around long.'_ He tried to tell himself for comfort.

Orochimaru, seeing there was no room in the booth, sat on his knees at the edge of the table. "Hi!" He said cheerfully while cupping his chin in his hands, resting his elbows on the table.

"May I help you?" Kakashi asked after a moment of awkwardness.

Orochimaru shook his head. "No. Not really no. I jus' came ta say hi. Oh! I was goin' to offer Sasuke somthin'. Maybe... but I forgot," He shrugged it off and continued to smile at the group as if they had all been friends for a long time.

_'Man this guy is weird!'_ Inner Sakura exclaimed. She gulped visably and tried not to look at the werid man.

"So you'll be going now." Kakashi said getting tired of his presence. It was more of a demand rather than a statement.

Orochimaru sighed and stood back up, "Are you sure?." He asked with a pout. "Okay, Okay. I c'n leave." As he turned to go back to his seat he noticed that some man was sitting in his stool talking with Anko and Itachi. He stood still for a moment, a little confused.

-----

"So you're ninjas?" Sesshomaru asked to make certain in his assumption. _'Hmm, their style has evolved since my time.'_ he noted to himself.

Itachi looked at him closing, doing more than others had thought to. "And you're a demon aren't you?"

Sesshomaru smiled, "You're more observant than most, though it doesn't take much to realize the obvious. It really makes me question the intelligence of this population." He looked over his shoulder to Kagome and her gang. Naturally, she was suspicious when he excused himself. He had to reassure her that he wasn't trying to get out of his promise.

He just couldn't pass up the opportunity to come talk to these two. After he saw an opening appear he took it. Now the man who had gotten up was returning. "Well, I'm sure he will be waning his seat back so we'll continue this conversation later." Sesshomaru said getting ready to get up. "It's been nice having someone half way decent to talk to." He said before making to leave.

"But you don't look like mos' demons, not like te Nine-Tailed Fox." The woman introduced as Anko said before he could make his leave. Dispite her apparent intoxication, even she was still some how reasonably decent.

"My true form would beg to differ." He assured her rather proudly before standing up and respectfully excusing himself.

"Who was that?" Orochimaru asked as he returned. However he was only vagily interested.

"A demon by the name of Sesshomaru." Itachi answered as if it were of no importance.

Orochimaru shrugged, hiccupped, then giggled as he reclaimed his seat. "You know, alcohol isn' good to you." Anko stated shaking her head dramatically.

Orochimaru shook his head and kissed one of his empty shot glasses. "Nu-uh. Is' my friend."

----Scene Change----

"Hey, isn't that one of the guys we're looking for?" Sora asked while pointing up to the stage. "He looks familiure."

Riku nodded. "Yeah, that's Demyx."

-----

Demyx smiled as he popped his knuckles on stage. He recalled that the song he intended to sing was one of the biggest hits from this planet. So proclaimed the channel VH1 Classic. Confidently he pulled the microphone down to his height. Not only had he memorized the lyrics but he also had the dance moves down pat, and with those he had his water clones to help him with. Not even bothering to put on music cleared his thought calling most eyes to him.

With out further delay he began, "It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark. Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart. You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it. You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes, you're paralyzed."

"Wow." Axel said pretty much speechless as Demyx sang.

"Hmm, well this is unexpected. He doesn't sound half bad." Roxas said as the two watched their friend on stage.

"Not half good either." Axel joked.

"You know him?" A pink haired girl behind Roxas asked turning around in her seat. Both boys nodded. "I think you're friend's pretty good!" She said with a smile.

"Eh." Axel shrugged his shoulders in responce.

"Wow, what kind of jutsu is that?" The boy across the pink haired one exclaimed after a minute or two had gone by. Everyone turned their attention back to Demyx who had summoned up a few water clones and danced in step with them then he continued to sing.

" 'Cause it's thriller, thriller night. There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes. You know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside of killer thriller tonight,"

"I'm almost regretting us admitting to knowing him." Axel whispered to Roxas who in turn just laughed.

----Scene Change----

"Alright, Gaara you remember our deal. You have to wear the ears too or else you don't get the full 100." Temari said holding out the band with fake bear ears on it.

Gaara glared at his sister. It wasn't the money making him do it. Ironically enough it was his pride. He was about to humiliate himself just because Kankuro believed he wouldn't. Said sibling stepped up beside him and received a glare much more intimidating than the one he'd given their sister.

"Hey, look Gaara, some students from that Leaf dojo are here too. You still up to it?" Kankuro bravely taunted.

Gaara inwardly swore but nodded his head. "This changes nothing." He said coldly. Temari gave him an encouraging nudge towards the front. The boy currently on stage seemed to be finishing up. None of the Sand siblings seemed to find it at all odd that the guy was dancing with water people.

" , That this is thriller, thriller night. 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would dare to try. Girl this is thriller, thriller night. So let me hold you tight and share a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight."

The guy smiled wide then bowed before leaving the stage. It took a minute but the place erupted in applause.

Temari shrugged, "Apparently he was good. Too bad we didn't catch his song from the beginning. Was that the old American song Thriller?"

Kankuro sighed, "Who cares? Go on Gaara before someone gets on stage before you!" He said.

They were too late. A man with long silver hair was pushing a very reluctant woman onto the stage.

Gaara shrugged. "Lets find a table."

_**Ami: I'm eatin' cheese, know why? Because I like it! If I get... three Reviews... I'll put up Chapter four and five! Why? Because I'm nice! Trust me... They. Are. FUNNY! Also, Demyx's song, if you havn't guessed is... Nah, I'll torcher you a little long.. But It's easy to tell who wrote it! Grins!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Ami: Weee!! I got 3 reviews! Yay! Okay, like I promised!

Chapter Four

"Well, I really have nothing to say." Sora said as Demyx made ready to leave the stage. "Now I see why you wanted to wait on confronting them. We would have missed an awesome show!" He raised his hand to call a waiter over. "Could I get something to drink?"

"What would you like?" The young man asked as he neared the table.

"What do you have?"

"Well for your age, Coke, Sprite, fruit drink or water."

"I'll try the Sprite. Want anything Riku?" He looked over at his momentarily silent friend who shook his head in answer.

"I was really just wanting to see what they were here for." Riku said once the waiter had gone. "Looks like they're just here for a good time. Not to cause trouble." He smirked, "I say we follow their example."

"But what about, I don't know, responsibility?" Sora asked doubtfully. "I don't want to just toss aside my duties."

"We're not abandoning anyone. But there is no immediate threat and I personally think it's high time we have a little break." The silver haired teen reasoned.

Sora shrugged, "I guess. And it's only for a few hours right?"

"Exactly."

----Scene Change----

"I was wondering," The pink haired girl spoke again, jerking Axel's and Roxas' eyes away from Demyx as he made his way back to the table. "Do you know him?" She asked pointing across the people in front of her to a silver haired boy at another table. It was obvious that the matching cloaks both he and Axel wore was the reason for her question.

Axel thought a moment before speaking, "Roxas? Isn't that the guy you fought with a while back?"

Roxas turned, "Yeah! What's he doing here? Look, Sora is with him too."

"Hey thanks, um.?" Axel paused and the girl took the hint.

"Sakura."

"Thanks for pointing them out, Sakura." Axel said.

"You're welcome!" She replied cheerfully.

"Who are your new friends Sakura?" The blonde boy in the orange sweats asked teasingly. As to why that was neither Axel nor Roxas knew.

"Mind your own business Naruto!" The girl said while looking murderous. She turned back to the two confused Nobodies. "What are your names anyway? I assume yours is Roxas." She said pointing to him in question.

"Yeah. And this is Axel." He said, doing his friend the favor of formal introduction.

"And I'm Demyx." He said happily joining the conversation. He put down the drink he'd somehow come into possession of before extending his hand for a friendly shake.

"I'm Sakura." She told him, returning the gesture and blushing slightly.

"So what did you guys think of my singing?" Demyx asked, taking the seat next to Roxas.

"It was alright." Axel said while stealing a sip from the dark liquid Demyx had left unguarded. He raised his eyebrow soon after doing so. "What is this?" he asked before taking another drink.

"The man said it was Coca-Cola." Demyx answered.

"I liked your song. But I'm not too familiar with English so most of the effect was lost on me I'm afraid." Sakura said.

"Thanks. It was by a Mr. Michel Jackson." Demyx told her and she nodded in interest. The one she referred to as Naruto simply snickered.

"Alright. You can stop drooling now Sakura." The boy beside her said.

Sakura flushed deeply, "Oh be quiet Sasuke; I'm not drooling!" She said defensively.

"Regardless, I'm sure these young men don't want you budding into their conversation." The adult of their table said.

"It's alright. We don't mind." Demyx said politely.

"If you don't mind me asking," The girl next to Naruto said, speaking for what seemed the first time, "What kind of jutsu was that you did earlier?" She seemed almost reluctant to ask Axel noticed.

"Huh?" Demyx was confused.

"What you did with the water! That was really cool!" The blonde clarified.

"Oh well-" Demyx paused, not sure how much would be save to say, "It's complicated."

"I'd say so." The boy Sakura referred to as Sasuke stated. "Seeing that they weren't clones and that there was no water close at hand for you to manipulate."

"Uh, yeah." To say he had no clue would have been an understatement.

----Scene Change----

After picking out a song and being pushed on stage by Sesshomaru, Kagome adjusted the microphone and glued her eyes to the lyric screen in back. Inhaling deeply, she tried to ignore her shaking hands and pounding heart. The music started and the place got a little quieter. Realizing she had no other choice Kagome began singing.

"MIRAA ga utsushidasu maboroshi o ki ni shi nagara itsu no ma ni ka sokudo ageteru no sa. doko e itte mo ii to ii wareru to hanpa na ganmou ni wa hyoushiki mo zenbu haiiro da,"

(The mirror that reveals my dreams raises my spirits unnoticed. When it's said "it's possible to go anywhere," My fragmented wishes are marked entirely in gray)

"I'm surprised we actually got her up there." Hojo admitted.

Sesshomaru nodded, "And I'm beginning to regret the price. Sure I got her up there but now I am in line."

Hojo chuckled, "It won't be that bad"

", aoi sora ga mieru nara aoi kasa hirogete ii janai ka KYANBASU wa kimi no mono shiroi hata wa akirameta toki ni dake kazasu no ima wa makka ni sasou tougyuushi no you ni, " (The blue sky can be seen if you open your blue umbrella That isn't good? The canvas is yours I'll abandon time as I hold a white flag overhead In order for deep red to invite the matador now)

----Scene Change----

"Well, now that we're officially on vacation, I say we have some fun. You're up next." Riku said.

Sora nearly choked on his drink. "What? Why me?" He slumped down in his chair in exaggerated fear.

"Because I'm due some entertainment." Riku replied with a smirk.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Riku laughed. "Fine, I'll go if you do. Besides, it's not like we know anyone on this world." He reasoned.

"Except the organization members." Sora pointed out.

"And you've already seen that they have the same state of mind." Riku countered. He knew all his friend needed was some persuasion. He would get him up there one way or another he decided.

Sora sighed, "What could it hurt? But we're going to have to wait."

Riku nodded, happy with his victory. "Yep. And while we do that, I say we eat."

----Scene Change----

"Now tha' Gaarra kid izz her. Right o'er there." Orochimaru observed.

Anko found it in her to act mildly interested and turned to see what her former teacher was talking about. "Yep. Th' Gaara kid." She said before turning back to her conversation with Itachi; who had just braved another drink.

"What'er th' bear ears for?" Orochimaru wondered out loud.

This got both Itachi's and Anko's attention and they turned to see what it was he meant. They observed as the young ninja's sister adjusted the ears on his head.

"I says he loss, lost a bet." Anko stated.

"Yeah, most likely." Itachi agreed. "We're bound to find out one way or the other." He said before turning back around.

"Wha'z th' other?" Orochimaru asked in a hushed whisper as he leaned over on his stool.

Itachi, unnerved by the proximity of the other man, pushed him away. This caused the impaired Orochimaru to fall from his seat. Itachi began to wonder if he was still conscious when he didn't get back up after a minute or so. He didn't really want to put forth the effort of turning to check though.

The bar tender seemed more willing to show concern however, "Is he alright?"

"Mmhm, jus' leave 'im there for a while." Anko told him.

The man shrugged then turned away again. "Usually it takes more than twelve drinks before they pass out. Then again, I've seen some do it at five." He muttered to himself.

----Scene Change----

", mou jibun ni wa yume no nai e shika egakenai to iu nara nuritsubushite yo KYANBASU o nando demo shiroi hata wa akirameta toki ni dake kazasu no ima no watashi wa anata no shiranai iro." (In myself, I see no dreams, like unpainted pictures How many times must I fill this canvas? I'll abandon time as I hold a white flag overhead I am your unknown color now) Kagome finished and bowed shakily.

It took a great deal of self control to not simply bolt from the stage, but she stood long enough for the warm round of applause, along with the shouts and whistles coming from Hojo and company, minus Sesshomaru. _'See? Survivable.'_ She reasoned to herself as she made her way back to her seat.

----

"Okay, go!" Kankuro said.

Gaara got in one final growl before getting up. _'This is only number seven in my personal Hell. It could be worse and it's not going to take long. No one will dare bring this up again for fear of Shukaku. Yes, it's most certainly survivable.'_

Knowing the song Temari had in mind wouldn't be in the song bank, he simply went strait into song. "I wish I had button eyes and red fat nose Shaggy cotton skin and just one set of clothes Sittin' on the shelf in the local department store With no dreams to dream and nothing to be sorry for I wish I was a Teddy Bear not livin' nor lovin' or goin' nowhere I wish I was a Teddy Bear and I'm wishin' that I hadn't fallen in love with you,"

----

"Holy,"Naruto trailed off as he gazed up at the stage in a momentary stupor.

"Is that the boy from the Sand dojo?" Hinata questioned.

"Indeed it is. I wonder what the story behind this could be?" Kakashi replied in amusement.

Sasuke snickered, "I didn't think he, of all people, would do such a stupid thing." He poked at the burger that had just been brought to him.

"Don't worry Sasuke. You'll be up there before the night is over." Kakashi told him. "You all will." He said in response to the mixed looks he received from his statement.

", I wish I had a string you'd pull to make me say hi I'm Teddy ain't it a lovely day Then I'd know every time I spoke the words were right And no one would know the mess I made in my life I wish I was a Teddy Bear... And I'm wishin' I hadn't fallen in love with you." With that Gaara finished then stomped off the stage quickly, giving the desired impression that he didn't want to be up there to begin with. There was scattered applause here and there, but for the most part a stunned silence, was what proceeded his performance.

----

"Yeah, defiantly something to do with a bet." Itachi stated.

"E haz a lovely shingin' voice." Orochimaru said from the floor.

Ami: Weee! 'nother Chapter done! Weee!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Ami: Wee! Too... much... chocolate..**_

Chapter Five

"We should go make our intentions known." Riku said while finishing off the rest of Sora's fries. "They've noticed we're here so before they jump to conclusions-"

"Yeah. Come on, let's go." Sora said not even waiting for him to finish his sentence. The duo stood and went over to the table were Roxas, Axel and Demyx were seated. They were met by two cold stairs and one blank one.

"What do you want?" Roxas asked suspiciously, glancing over to Axel to see what his lead would be.

"Just to say that we're not here to start anything." Sora said holding out his hand for a truce.

Axel smiled and returned the gesture. "Smart move." He stated. "Why not sit over here? We're all tourists, why not stick together for the time being?" He invited.

Riku shrugged and accepted by sitting down next to Axel, leaving Sora the space beside Demyx. _'If this is some form of challenge then I agree to take it on.'_ He thought while popping his knuckles nonchalantly. "Alright Sora, you'd better go before someone else gets up to go next." Riku told him.

Sora paled. Demyx on the other hand lit up, "You're going to sing too?" He asked excitedly.

Sora shrugged, "I guess, I already said I would,"

"Good for you but would you mind waiting?" The group turned to look at the man sitting at the table behind them. "I need to have at least one of my students go now, or else they might try and find a way to get out of going.

"That's perfectly fine with me!" Sora said loving the prospect of not having to go so soon.

"But Kakashi-sensei, who gets to go first?" The blonde asked eagerly. "I will!"

"How about you Sasuke?" Kakashi said, his visible eye shining with a smile that was covered by his mask.

"Nah! Sasuke shouldn't get to go first! He's always privileged."

"Naruto, it's not really a good thing to go and make a fool out of yourself. There is nothing privileged about it!" Sakura said with a huff.

"Mind if I make a suggestion?" Axel asked, suddenly joining the conversation.

"Sure, so long as someone hurries it up and goes." Kakashi said brightly with a shrug.

"I'm thinking of a number, between one and ten. Pick one." He pointed to Hinata.

The girl adverted her eyes. "Um, seven."

"You?" He pointed to Sasuke.

"Three." He sighed. Axel went down the line and in the end Hinata won it. Much to her distress.

She blushed brightly and hung her head. "Shall I go now?" She asked risking a glance at Kakashi.

"Yes, hurry up before someone gets up there before you. Be sure and pick your favorite song." Kakashi instructed.

"My, favorite?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Hinata! Go you!" Naruto said giving her an encouraging push.

Axel turned back to his own group and smiled. "Poor girl." He whispered.

Demyx shrugged, "I really don't see what the big deal is." He declared.

"I have to agree." Riku said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Roxas asked. "Does that mean you'll be having your go at it?" He questioned.

Riku nodded, "Yeah that was part of the deal I made with Sora."

"I say you should all have a turn at it!" Demyx interjected. "I've already gone."

Axel shook his head, "Nah, I don't really feel like it."

"Why not?" Riku challenged.

Axel scoffed, "Because it's stupid and not worth my time!" He said.

"You have nothing better to do." Sora pointed out, finally deciding to speak again.

"Come on!" Demyx pressed.

Axel sighed. "Fine." He turned his eyes to the stage as music started. The girl, Hinata, griped the microphone tightly as she tried to make the heat leave her cheeks.

-------

"Ish that the Hyuuga girl?" Anko asked squinting up at the stage.

"Indeed it is." Itachi answered directing his gaze to the place where the little girl stood with the microphone in her hands as she waited for the music to start.

"Who're we talkin' 'bout?" Orochimaru asked climbing back into his stool -literally, using the side of the bar to pull himself up.

"Shh, I want to hear this one." Itachi said with an evil smile on his face. "It doesn't look like she's up there of her own free will." He said.

The music started and a second later she began. "I felt the hate rise up in me, kneel down and clear the stone of leaves, I wander over where you can't see... Inside my shell, I wait and bleed," She sang in a normal tone then she continued with a little more force, "I felt the hate rise up in me, kneel down and clear the stone of leaves, I wander over where you can't see... Inside my shell, I wait and bleed, GOODBYE!" The last was yelled vehemently. "I wipe it off on tile, the light is brighter this time! Everything is 3D blasphemy! My eyes are red and gold, the hair is standing straight up, this is not the way I pictured me! I can't control my shakes How the hell did I get here? Something about this, so very wrong... I have to laugh out loud, I wish I didn't like this. Is it a dream or a memory?"

-----

Everyone dropped their jaws in disbelieve, this was far more unexpected than even Gaara's little performance. Gaara himself could even be seen a few tables away showing the same shock, not even trying to conceal it.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck and took a quick glance around him. All of his students wore the same expression of slight fear and amazement. He even looked over to the bar quickly, to see Orochimaru and his crew were also gaping.

The music blared hatefully as Hinata continued, "Get outta my head cuz I don't need this. Why I didn't I see this? I'm a victim - Manchurian candidate! I have sinned by just makin' my mind up and takin' your breath away,"

"Wow." Demyx let out in a gush as he gazed up at the once seemingly quiet girl.

Sora nodded, still fixated on her.

", You haven't learned a thing! I haven't changed a thing. My flesh was in my bones, the pain was always free! I've felt the hate rise up in me... Kneel down and clear the stone of leaves... I wander out where you can't see... Inside my shell, I wait and bleed... And it waits for you!" She finished and bowed her head, back to being meek.

_**Ami: Weee! I'm crazy! 2 Reviews for 2 more chapters! See? I'm evil!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Ami: Weee!! Demyx got me saying that... Weee! I go to sleep in 'da mornin' and I'm a vampire because the sun is evil! Just kidding! Weee! I got 3 emails! AKA 3 Reviews! Weee!**_

Chapter Six

"Well that's going to be hard to beat Sesshomaru." Hojo said. He watched with curiosity as the little girl who had just finished preforming left the stage. "Any idea what she sung? My English isn't all that good and her pace was so fast I couldn't follow."

"I caught most of it and I rather liked it. The phrase wait and bleed were used often. From what I gathered it was about being demented." Sesshomaru commented.

"It was by Slipknot!" A random friend of Hojo's voiced.

"Anyway Sesshomaru," Kagome yelled over the sudden eruption of applause for the girl -who was already back at her seat, "get up there! It's way past your turn!" She told him.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and stood up. He arrived up at the place to pick out a song just as a young boy with spiky hair did. The other seemed hesitant but Sesshomaru, on the contrary, saw an opportunity. "Go ahead and take your turn before me." He said, and although his voice was passive his expression said otherwise.

"No, that's alright you go on." The boy said fumbling slightly with his words.

"You're being made to do this as well?" Even though it was formed as a question there was no doubt that it was a stated fact.

The boy shrugged, "Yeah and I don't have the slightest idea for a song! I'm not at all familiar with music from this worl- place."

"Indeed? I share the same misfortune." Sesshomaru replied. He knew he was stalling but what did it matter?

The spiky haired teen furrowed his brow. "Want to flip a munny to see who goes first?" He asked after a moment.

"I beg your pardon?" Sesshomaru had no idea what this kid was talking about.

"Here." The boy then began to fish around in his pocket but stopped as he was knocked off balance by someone pushing past him.

The new comer staggered a little prior to reaching his destination. "If you two 'er jus' goin' to stand there, then I'm going to sit, to stand up there first." He said. Sesshomaru recognized him as the man from earlier. The pale one with long dark hair that was so profoundly inebriated.

"Go right ahead." Sesshomaru told him. The man nodded as he chose a random song with out looking at it then proceeded to walk on stage.

"Well that solves that problem." The boy said brightly looking up at Sesshomaru with a smile.

"For the time being."

----Scene Change----

Diz was very displeased. It had been two hours and Riku had still not retuned. "That boy's incompetence astounds me." He said out loud to himself as he backed away from his monitors. "I'll have to send somebody after them all it looks like."

He stood up and prepared to make the tedious trip to Hollow Bastion where, when last he looked, reliable people could be found. "I'm sure Leon or someone would be willing to help retrieve the Key Barer." He mumbled.

----Scene Change----

Xemnas stormed down the hallway until he reached number two's room. "Xigbar are you in there?" He demanded as he pounded on the man's door.

Xigbar opened the door and looked at his superior with a questioning expression while he lazily worked on tying his hair back. "Do you need something?"

"Numbers eight, nine, and thirteen have gone AWOL. You are here by on search and retrieve." Xemnas said then walked away with out giving the man time to protest.

"Where do I start?" He shouted at the other man's retreating form, utterly confused. Xemnas continued to walk and gave no reply. Xigbar slumped his shoulders, "Well this isn't going to be easy,"

---Mean While---

Itachi watched as Orochimaru pushed his way between the demon and some kid to picked a song. "Now is one of the those times when you want a camera." He said.

Anko, having had her last drink the instant the timid Hyuuga began her yelling, nodded in agreement before putting her cheek in her hand to wait for her former sensei to begin. "Did 'e even take time ta pick out a shong?" She asked.

"Nope. And this spunky pop tune isn't very reassuring." Itachi noted as music started.

At that Anko began to giggle, "Thish 'ill be good."

-----

"Sasuke look!" Sakura pointed up to the stage as the weird guy from before took up the microphone.

⌠"This night just keeps getting better," Kakashi said. Even if it was sarcasm, inside he was having a great time. _'If only I had a camera,"_ He wished, mirroring Itachi's thoughts as the music began.

"I love this song!" Sakura proclaimed.

"You would." Naruto said covering his ears for fear of spontaneous bleeding.

"Daikirai datta, shobakasu wo chotto Hitonadeshite, err, tame iki wo hitotsu Hebi ikkyuu no koi wa migoto ni Kakuzatou to isshoni toketa Mae yori mo motto yasheta mune ni chotto "Chiku" tto sssshhasaru toge ga itai Hoshiuranai mo ate ni naranai wa Motto touku made isshoni yuketara nee," Orochimaru sang with less of a slur than was to be expected. However he was still off beat badly, the song sped by as he tried to keep up. In his state though, his singing was oddly pretty passable.

--------

"Wow, Gaara, and I thought yours was going to be the only original performance." Kankuro said as the once highly regarded Lord Orochimaru threw his dignity away.

"Almost makes you want to have a go at it." Temari stated with a smile on her face.

"What, are you serious?" Kankuro asked skeptically giving his sister a doubtful glance.

"Well it's not like it doesn't look fun! And Gaara survived completely unscathed." She pointed out.

"True, everyone here is still alive," Kankuro laughed, "Well if you want to give it a shot I'm not stopping you. You'll get nothing out of it though." He reminded.

Gaara, who'd remained silent up till now, spoke, "I think I should destroy this place, Mother would be happy, She doesn't like this song at all anyway."

Temari and Kankuro cast each other worried glances before their eyes widened as the sound of laughter rose above the still off key Orochimaru. They turned to their brother who wore an amused smile. "Paranoid people do not get far in life." He said as he leaned back into his seat in a relaxed manner.

"Gaara, made a joke?" Temari asked in bewilderment.

"Was it?" Kankuro asked doubtfully.

Gaara just let out another pleased chuckle.

", no kazu wo kazoetemiru Yogoretanui gurumi daite Mune wo shashu toge wa kienai kedo Kaeru-chan mo ushagi-chan mo' Waratte kureru no Omoi de wa itsumo' uh, kirei dakedo Sore dake ja onaka ga suku no Honto wa setsunai yoru nanoni Doushite kashira? Ano hito no namida mo omoi dasenai no? Omoidasenai no Doushitenano?" Orochimaru wrapped it up with a wide smile and tried for a bow but ended up falling over.

The crowd burst into laughter and applause.

-------

"Sora was suppose to have went." Roxas pointed out trying to seem displeased. Really though the act that just finished was probably much better than what they were going to get out of Sora.

"That's alright. Look, he's going next!" Demyx pointed out.

-------

"Are you alright Orochimaru?" Itachi asked, not looking the man in the face.

"Hm?"

"Never mind." Itachi waved it off with his hand. "By the way, you are not getting any more to drink tonight unless it's water. I can't wait till you're sober again so I can see your reaction to what you just did."

"I dun know, I kinda like 'im like thish." Anko said with a goofy grin.

Itachi shook his head. "No more for you either." He told her.

⌠Oh, I'd already de'shided that myshelf." She reassured him.

-----Else Where-----

"Xaldin!" Xigbar yelled as he finally found the other man. He was wondering around some dank old castle where he had an assignment. "You're coming with me." He said griping his cloak and pulling him through a dark portal without warning. This task was far more important than what ever he could have been doing previously, Xigbar decided.

"Hey!" Xaldin yanked his arm free. "What is wrong with you?"

Xigbar waved the question off and picked a random direction before saying, "Follow me."

"No." Xaldin replied attempting to turn around.

"Listen, Xemnas wants me to find Roxas, Axel, and Demyx. So you're going to help me."

"Oh, am I now?"

"Yes." With that he opened a random exit and pushed Xaldin through before he followed him. They both promptly landed in the ocean.

"I'm going to kill you."

"What are you talking about? I bet we're on the right world. Demyx loves water."

"Yet you have no idea where we are, this is not the way you go about finding someone!" Xaldin yelled pushing his wet dreadlocks out of his face. "Is this place even inhabited?"

"How could it not be?"

"I'm leaving."

Xigbar latched onto him to try and prevent his departure. He succeeded but also accomplished getting them both a mouth full of salt water.

"You're dead!" Xaldin shouted as he fought the other man off while struggling to keep himself from drowning; his cloak was starting to weigh him down.

"Jade fish."

"Huh?" Xaldin managed to get out.

"Are you two okay?" A female voice asked.

The two men stopped thrashing about and turned to see a young red head behind them looking confused and intrigued.

Xaldin smiled and tried once again to remove his dreadlocks from his face. "Why hello." He said in a charming voice. "You wouldn't happen to have seen a boy with spiky hair, anoth-"

"You mean Sora?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"N-" Xigbar was about to protest but Xaldin quickly pushed him under.

"Yeah, Sora." He lied. _'Maybe that's what those three are doing, going after the key bearer on their own. One solid place to start would be to find him.'_ Xaldin thought. Xigbar fought his way to the surface and sputtered briefly before being able to breath properly again. He shot a dirty look at Xaldin but the man ignored it. Then he shot a dirty look at his hair, pulling it away from his throat as it tried to strangle him.

"I think Sora said something about going to a castle when he last left." The girl told them.

"Thank you." Xaldin said with a smile. "Now, you wouldn't know the quickest way to land would you?"

The red head pointed north and the two took there leave. "Don't you think it was weird to find a girl randomly in the middle of an ocean?" Xigbar asked as they swam out of ear shot.

"No. She was a mermaid."

"How do you know?"

Xaldin pointed behind him as the girl was in mid jump. Xigbar saw the fin as she finished a graceful dive and disappeared. "Oh,so where are we going?"

Xaldin sighed, agitated that he was now having to take charge of Xigbar's little mission. "To one of the only other castles I know of." He said. "Hollow Bastian."

----Scene Change----

Leon watched in bewilderment as the man paced the floor of Merlin's house. He wasn't sure who this stranger was but he seemed to want their help in something. Yet he continued to evade questions. Finally he seemed to have reached a decision because he stopped and turned to him. "Would you be willing to go on a long mission?" He asked.

Yuffie shrugged, "What's in it for us?"

"Only one of you need to go." The man corrected.

"What is it you would have done?" Leon asked.

"I would have you retrieve the Key Blade master." The man said.

Aerith gasped, "He's missing?"

------

"Your landing was off." Xigbar noted snidely as the castle- their initial destination- was seen in the far distance.

Xaldin huffed at this statement. _'If it'd been him choosing we'd be on a different world entirely.'_

"What do you mean the Key Blade squirt is missing?" A man yelled gruffly. This exclamation was followed by a swear.

The two Nobodies gazed at each other in confusion then turned to face the house were the voice seemed to come from. Crouching down below the window seal they listened in.

"Yes, Sora was following three organization members. They are now on the far world of Earth, it is essential that they all get off of that place, it is very delicate according to my research on it." A vaguely familiar voice said.

Xigbar nearly shouted with joy. It had to be Axel, Roxas, and Demyx! "Looks like our jobs just got easier, we'll just follow them." He whispered.

Xaldin shrugged. He still didn't see how this became his job in the first place.

"I can give you the exact coordinates," The voice continued, "For I sent one of my own helpers after him before hand. However it seems I placed to much trust in his competence."

"Alright, just show me how to get there and I'll get Sora back." A different male voice replied.

"Good."

_**Ami: Nihongo [yoku hanasemasen, but domo arigato people! (I can not speak Japanese well but thank you people!) Onegai shimasu Review! (Please Review!)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Ami: Weee!!! I like fun! If you like fun then in a Review, type "I liky fun! Wee!" I hope to get a lot of those! Weee!**_

Chapter Seven..

It's cold here." Xaldin complained. "And I'm still wet." He looked down at his boots as they squeaked to their own little tune, falling slightly out of sync with Xigbar's and his slightly shorter strides.

"This guy looks confused." Xigbar commented, completely ignoring the other man's statement. He paused and watched as the brunette they'd been following for the last fifteen minutes came to a stop and looked up at a building before glancing down at something he held in his hands. "Think he's lost?"

"No." Xaldin pointed as the gun blade wilder opened a door to a building and entered in. "Now lets go so we can get off this crowded world." The city lights illuminated almost every foreign face that pasted them, suddenly making the man very uncomfortable in such a crowd. The two Nobodies followed suit and left the night time streets to promptly run into Leon's back as they entered the building.

-------

Squall Leonheart doubtfully looked up at the building before walking into it and adjusting his eyes to the lighting. He was stunned to find Sora on a long elevated platform at the front of the building and singing. _'Sora can sing?'_ Was the first thing that popped into his mind. The next was _'Why is Sora singing about a dark lord and shadows?'_ This caused him to stop in the door way as he listened to the words.

Sora didn't see him because he was focused on the lyrics screen in back, the lyrics in question were not what he had expected from a song called Butterfly's Sleep ", sono daichi wo yaki haraeba ii sono subete wo ubaiaeba ii" (I don't care if this world is reduced to ash and I don't care if we have to struggle for everything.) No not what he'd expected at all. " mou nido to anata no me wa kono utsukushii yoake wo utsusu koto mo kanai wa shinai inochi wo tabane sasagete mo (Even if I offer my own life, Your eyes will never again be graced with visions of a beautiful dawn) please rise from the dead on earth with my last kiss."

Leon blinked. He didn't care that throughout the first few words he'd felt that two men ran into him, they actually still stood behind him seemingly as frozen in place as he was. He simply gaped up at the stage. _'Why is Sora singing such a song? I like it but , why is Sora singing? What is this place?_'

"Uh, Xaldin?" Leon heard one of the men behind him ask. The man he spoke to shushed him and they all refocused on the Key-Blade master.

", itsu made mo sono negao wo shizukani mitsumeteita nemuri wo sasou yasashii kaze ga futari wo tsutsumu made kono koi wa toki wo koete anata no moto ni sakaseyouikusen no yoru to asa wo mukae dare no te ni mo todokanai chi de." (Forevermore I'll quietly watch that sleeping face until that gentle wind which tempts us to sleep surrounds me. This love will extend beyond time, I'll make it bloom for you. Living endless nights and mornings in a land where no one's hand can reach us.) Sora finished, and finding nothing else he could do, bowed to the audience that clapped for him. _'Well that was different. I wish I could have known what the song was about before I chose it,'_ He though as he walked down the short five steps off the stage. The man from before stopped him and he was mildly confused. "Yes?" He asked as he felt a hand grab his arm while he tried to walk back to the table.

"Who was the original artist of the song you just sang?" The silver haired male asked. He pointed to the machine that selected the music and lyrics and motioned Sora over to it. "If I am to go through with this I'd like it to be by them. That song sounded tolerate able." He said.

Sora grinned, happy to help, "The name was L' Arc En Ciel." He went over to the glowing box and scrolled through it till he came back up to the section. "There you go." He said then turned around and left the man. He took a step then stopped as he saw a familiar face back at the entrance to the building. Three familiar faces really, and all of them stared at him.

-----Scene Change-----

Hinata sat with her head down, her singing must have been horrible. Why had Kakashi specified to sing her favorite song? The good thing was none of the others were looking at her, on the contrary they all seemed happy to ignore her. Well the people she knew anyway. One of the older boys at the table across from them kept waving to her from time to time trying to get her attention. Perhaps she hadn't been that bad? Or was his enthusiasm because he was anxious to make fun of her? Even though it was rude, she was determined to avoid him. "Hey Hinata, why does that guy keep waving at you?" Naruto suddenly whispered into her ear.

Hinata blushed, and shrugged her shoulders. Kakashi, overhearing them, turned to find the young boy who'd done the water clone technique earlier looking back from his seat. "Why won't she look at me?" He asked Kakashi when he saw the man turn around. "I was just going to congratulate her, she seems really embarrassed for some reason."

Kakashi stifled a chuckle, "Hinata shy and embarrassed? Never," He shrugged and smiled, "There isn't much for it. Come Hinata, at least let him know you hear him." He said to the young ninja.

Hinata reluctantly met the older boy's eyes and he grinned, "That was a cool song you sang! And by the way, you shouldn't be so self-conscience." He told her encouragingly. That was before his attention was dragged elsewhere as the blond beside him tapped his shoulder vigorously. "Xigbar! Xaldin! Eh heh, what are you guys doing here?"

------

After Sora finished his singing Leon glanced behind him and nearly drew his blade in surprise, two of the members of Organization XIII were standing there casually. "What are-"

"Hey buddy, we're just here for them." The one with the scar said while pointing over to the table where three other members of their group where seated.

Leon gave them a doubtful look but nodded, "And I'm just here for him." He said pointing to Sora who was currently talking to an older male with long silver hair. "Any idea why they are all here together, and singing?" Leon asked, talking more than he'd normally care to.

The two Nobodies shrugged. "We're about to find out." The one with long jet black hair told him nonchalantly as he made his way over to the far table, for some reason sloshing all the while. His friend soon followed, also sounding as if he'd went for a swim before hand.

Leon shook his head and strode over to cut Sora off from his intented destination. The young brunette blushed and looked down at his feet as if he'd just done something very wrong. "H-hey Leon." Sora said continuing to walk up to the man but not meeting his gaze. "What are you doing here?"

"Retrieving you." Leon replied bluntly.

Sora looked up at him quickly, "Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly. He'd feel awful if something happened to one of his friends while he was out having fun. When Leon shook his head in answer Sora's shoulder's feel in relief. "Well if there is nothing wrong is it alright if we stay a bit longer? I mean the Organization members here actually aren't causing any trouble and we we're having a good time,"

Leon quirked an eye brow, "What exactly are you doing? Why where you singing?"

"Demyx, that is that guy over there-" He paused mid sentence as he saw two taller cloaked figures with their backs to him hovering at the table he shared with Riku and the Nobodies, "What are they doing here? Never mind. Like I was saying, Demyx told me this place is a Karaoke cafe, and that it's whole purpose was for people to come and perform for others."

Leon crossed his arms and shook his head, "Seems a little pointless to me."

Sora waved his hand through the air and smiled, "Yeah maybe but it's got it's upsides. For instance, I was about to have Riku take his turn."

"Riku? Isn't he the friend you've been looking for?" Leon inquired.

Sora nodded happily, "Yeah! And you wouldn't believe how glad I was to see him again!"

---------

Orochimaru sat pouting while tracing his finger along the glass of water. Water! But he grudgingly admitted that if Itachi wanted it that way he'd have to bare through it because he was in no state to take on the other man, because he was lazy he decided. _'Yeah, not worth my lime. Dime. Chime. Time!'_ He thought to himself as he stuck his tongue into the glass.. Using his snake tongue..

"What ish you're problem?" Anko asked wrinkling her nose at her former sensei's behavior. "That has always been sho disgu'emustang." She told him.

Itachi rolled his eyes. _'I could always move to a different seat. Yet, somehow I find myself being amused by their drunken antics. Am I drunk as well? Surely I would know. I can compare myself to these two,'_ He looked to his left then his right then repeated the motion in a lesser fashion: expressing his opinion of the entire situation. He adverted his eyes to the stage when he heard a familiar voice coming form it. "Sesshomaru,"

_**Ami: Rah... Hi, I've never beaten Kingdom Hearts 1, so I was just reading a summery from a fansite... AXEL TOULD RIKU REP. TO KILL ZEXION!!! NOOOO! WHY!? (Mumble) I hate you, Axel-teme... Sniff... I love Zexion... I drawed Chibi Zexion!! And Chibi Demyx! Demmy'z hugging a gaint marshmellow! So cute! And Chibi Zexion's asleep in bookz! Ow... Crap... My hand hurtz.. Bwhaha! 3 Reviewz! And Chapter 8 and 9 go out! Itachi getz... Weee! I didn't say a spoiler!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ami: Okay, I know this was delayed, and I'm sorry! I'm a very busy girl! It's Ask Demmy or Shiro(Chibi Zexion) That's takin' my time! Oh! And sleepin', I don't eat.. bad diet... I'm hungy! Also, check out ****for some really cool music! It helps me set moods in a story! Also, my favorite is Dance to the Death! Is sllloooww verson, like Xemnas' voice!**_

**Chapter Eight**

"Um' so what are you guys doing here?" Roxas asked innocently looking up at numbers Two and Three. They were so busted, he realized.

"I'm going to go see what's keeping Sora.." Riku said to Axel quickly while jumping up and walking away in hast. He sensed the awkwardness of staying for the on coming conversation. Meandering between the tables Riku made his way to the place towards the front where Sora stood talking to the man he knew of as Leon. "What's up?" He asked nonchalantly once he reached them.

"I'm trying to see if he'll let us stay for a while longer." Sora informed the silver haired hottie as he came to a stop beside him. He then turned his attention back to the older male in front of him, "Come on Leon, there's no harm being done."

"The others are worried about you." The man said blandly.

"Well call them and tell them everything is fine. Surly you all have a way of keeping in touch out side of talking face to face." Riku suggested, jumping into the conversation. He really didn't feel like going back to his duties just yet, neither was he thrilled to test if this world's effects on his appearance were permanent or not.

The sound of a piano started then guitars joined and Sora turned away from his companions to face the stage again as his new found acquaintance prepared to sing. He watched as the man tucked his claw-like thumbs into his faded pants pockets. Sora had seen too many things than to take the time and ask questions like why the man had claws to begin with.

-----

He was lord of the Western Lands of Japan. He was one of, if not the strongest youkai ever. And now... well now he was about to sing for the amusement of some young girl. He could sing well, he knew; that was not what bothered him at all. What really got under his skin was the fact that he really didn't care! If he really hadn't wanted to then there would be no one to make him. Of that he was sure. He was indeed upset as the music started and he began. "It's time to fall, it's time to say goodbye. I wish you're gone, I wish you're all dead. Kienai omoi," Well at least it was a song that seemed to fit his personality. ", Onaji kizuato tsuke wo onaji kutsuuwo kare nimo ataete agetai mukedasenai akumu wo ima sugu kare nimo wakete agetai Kurisou na kyoufu wo nando mo kanawanu negai," (Insert the same scar I want to give you the same agony and I want to give you unavoidable nightmares. Right now one and once again the crazy horror: the desire that is impossible)

-----

Kagome sat open mouthed as she stared in disbelief up at the stage. Not only was he actually going through with it, he sounded great! His deep and assured voice probably didn't even need the microphone. The black T-shirt and the jeans weren't as imposing as his armor but there was no denying that he was every bit the demon she knew him as. She realized she was gawking like the teenager with a crush that she was, but she didn't care.

Hojo was aware of her expression as well and he turned away and suppressed the sigh of disappointment that threatened to come forth. _'It just wasn't meant to be,'_ He thought to himself as he looked back at Sesshomaru. Dejectedly he rested his chin in his palm and continued to scrutinize the man who'd bested him for Kagome's affection.

----Scene Change----

"He's shexy." Anko said dreamily as she let her glassy eyes trail over Sesshomaru.

Orochimaru, who was up till that point still playing lazily with his glass of water, jerked his head up and turned to her so swiftly that his neck popped in the process. "I am sssssoooo more sexier!" He exclaimed defensively. Anko was suppose to be obsessed with him still! Not some odd guy with unnaturally long hair and weird marks on various places. He didn't seem to catch the humor in the similarities between himself and this stranger.

Itachi shook his head and smirked. The alcohol had slowly but surly been putting him in a better mood, "I'm afraid I have you both beat anyway. It is painfully clear that I am the sexiest man on the planet."

"I th'nk not!" Orochimaru protested. Anko giggled at the site of the distain on his face. "'Sides, you'd scare 'way all the girls even if were." He told him then he added as an after thought, "You're not."

"Look who's talking Mr. Twenty-Yard-Tongue." Itachi said with a laugh. "Most women are afraid of snakes anyway."

Orochimaru giggled, "Ah, but not mine."

Anko reached across the Uchiha and slapped the other man for his inappropriate innuendo. "Don't be crude." She scolded. "You're prob'ly givin' yourself too much credit anyway."

"Care to-" Orochimaru began but was cut off as Itachi swatted him in the back of the head.

----Scene Change----

"So all you do is sing and listen to others sing?" Xigbar asked with a raised eyebrow after having heard Demyx's explanation as to where they were.

"It's a restaurant type place too." Roxas added hoping to make the idea of staying longer more enticing to them.

"Why don't you stick around for a while? We're not leaving anytime soon. This world is a nice place for a break don't you think?" Axel asked boldly.

Xaldin smiled, now that was more like it. A short vacation was just what he needed. "Xemnas will get over it." He said as he plopped down in the seat Riku had abandoned. Xigbar shrugged and nodded, taking the seat that was Sora's earlier. He too seemed to like the idea.

Demyx smiled wide at their victory, "After Sora's friend goes, Axel was going to sing!" He blurted before taking another long sip of his coke.

"Really now?" Xaldin asked in amusement.

Axel shot the Melodious Nocturne a dirty look and grumbled something under his breath.

"Hate to interrupt again but might I ask if you'd wait a bit longer after the boy goes so that another one of my students can go?" The man from the table behind Demyx asked. Kakashi was laughing evilly on the inside. He could tell the red head didn't want to perform and that was just another good excuse to get another one of his reluctant ninjas to go.

Axel looked at him and the relief almost bled through his mask of cocky, calm composure. "Sure why not." He said sounding indifferent while doing a mental jig of joy.

----Scene Change----

", all dead, all dead." Sesshomaru finished. He flicked his hand out from his forehead in a motion that resembled a mock solute then he walked of stage as the applause of those who'd been listening followed up his act. There was also a few catcalls from some of the females in the audience; the woman named Anko was one of them he noted.

"That was great Sesshomaru!" Kagome said as he returned to his seat beside her. "Although you sure picked a demented song."

The youkai gave an elegant shrug before going back to his drink without comment. He was fully aware of the glare Hojo was giving him.

----Scene Change----

Leon sighed in defeat as he hung up his mobile. The man who'd actually sent him on the mission to find Sora and the Organization members gave quite a fuss when he heard that the Keyblade Master wanted to stay; but after he'd explained the entire situation in detail the mystery man relented. So now Leon let the spiky haired burnet led him back to the far tables to get a seat.

"Looks like our spots are taken." Riku said with a shrug as he reclaimed the table he and Sora had been sitting at originally.

"Sorry about your seats!" Demyx called to them after catching that they'd returned.

"It's no problem." Sora assured him.

"Isn't your friend going to go?" The organization member with an eye patch questioned while jerking a thumb in the direction of the empty stage.

"Oh hey, yeah!" Sora said enthusiastically as he pulled Riku back up from his seat to push him back the way they'd just come.

"Oh, sorry for talking over you guys, that's really rude I know." He said turning his attention to the group at the booth between his table and the organization's.

"Ah it's no problem!" The blonde in orange said with a wave of his hand. It wasn't like he and his friends were listening anyway.

Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke and Sakura as they prepared to decide who would be next. "On three." Sakura said determinedly. The two boys nodded and they all balled their hands into fists. None of them wanted to win, except maybe Naruto, but this way, there was no way to cheat one's way out of going.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Hinata laughed as she observed the results and Sakura's distressed reaction.

"Looks like both of the girls are getting their turns over with." Kakashi said with a grin.

Naruto groaned, "Man, when do I get to go?"

"Why don't you just let him?" Sasuke questioned.

"Because Sakura won it fair and square." Kakashi said with a chuckle.

----Scene Change----

"Hey Itachi, why don't you 'n I shing a song together? Know tha' one song by the German guy? Or maybe he was Russian, doesn't matter. Anyway that one song with the dinging of dongs and such?"

Itachi nearly spit out his drink. "I don't think so."

Orochimaru slapped him on the back, "An' why not?" He asked with a lopsided grin.

Itachi rolled his eyes and took another drink. "I'll think about it." He said sarcastically.

"Alwight!" Anko cried happily and latched onto him in a hug.

_**Ami: Man that sexy contest had my laugh! I was like, "ROTFLMAO!!!!" Yup, that was me. Okay, anyway... I'm gettin' bored! So... Ta-da! I'm still bored! Ha! I'm evil! If I get one Review on my new boreing story, Hinode, Gin's dairy! AKA Sora's lil' sister! I'll put out Chapter Nine... I'm running out of ideas though...**_


End file.
